guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Intensity
Does this skill influence damage caused by enchantments? aka Sliver Armor and Balthazar's Aura. Yamagawa 19:16, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Those spells don't deal damage in the first place, so no. Test it if you'd like, though. I'm fairly certain I'm correct. Spen 19:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :This does work on skills such as Sliver Armor and Balthazar's Aura..and yes Sliver Armor does earth damage and Balthazar's Aura does holy damage..--76.174.118.57 22:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Since it does not say elementalist spells I assume this can up the damage on a channeling rit nicely? -- Enigma 20:21, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :That was the first thing I thought, but you only get Sunspear Skills for your primary, so it won't work.172.200.29.52 20:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Um... no you don't. My Dervish has the Derv, War, and Sin SS skills. --Macros 20:37, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Wow, what the heck. 20:30, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :It should affect all spells that deal damage. --Kale Ironfist 20:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) E/a shadow form nukers anyone?!? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:52, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, I tested this on my Mesmer and it does affect direct-damage spells like Energy Burn and Hex Eater Vortex, however not on-action skills like Empathy and Ineptitude.-- Luigi (T/ ) 21:08, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I was playing around with this and found it affects damage over time spells that have already been cast, like Fire Storm and Meteor Shower. Cast Meteor Shower, pop Intensity on before the first hit, and it'll still add the extra damage. - Desbreko 21:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Considering that they are direct damage spells, ofcourse it would effect them. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:09, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :He said spells that have already been cast. Like with something like Serpent's Quickness, you'd expect the effect of this to only work if you cast the spell while you have this on... but apparantely, it affects things you cast before having this on, as long as it damages long enough to apply this after.--Salamandra 22:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) this+ Elemental Lord + Glyph of Elemental Power + Ice Spear at max water magic = spammable 100-108 damage spell. OMG!!!69.153.91.137 22:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This effect spells that ignore amor/ cause life loss? Like blood spells i mean. -Kumdori 23:30, 15 June 2007 (CDT) spiteful spirit + this might = pwnage - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:46, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :The two comments before me: "Yes, I tested this on my Mesmer and it does affect direct-damage spells like Energy Burn and Hex Eater Vortex, however not on-action skills like Empathy and Ineptitude. - Luigi". I actually did the same thing as him and can confirm it works on armor-ignorers like Energy Burn, but doesn't work with Empathy damage. I'd assume it doesn't apply with SS damage either, then.--Mafaraxas 03:39, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Clearly, this skill works on every spell that can be boosted with lightbringer ranks. --Ckal Ktak 05:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I use intensity+glaive on my channeling rit to bring back the short but sweet days of 'totally busted glaive'. lol --RedFeather 06:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Just tested and it doesn't work on Strength of Honor. I wonder if it works on IW though. —[Adul] 03:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Hex spells like soul barbs for example says it deals DAMAGE when it triggers and thus could easily be confused for triggering with this skill so please leave the not working on hexes up SOJ Does this affect shield of judgment? It affects balth aura which is and enchant doing direct dmg, as well as sliver armor, which is conditional (on hit) direct damage. If so. 55s just got a ridiculous buff. 53*1.25 ~ 66 damage. It affects Sliver?!?! W00t! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 05:15, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :"For 10 seconds, your Spells deal 15...23% more damage." SoJ is not a spell, you know, so Intensity doesn't help.-- CorCaspian11:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Please reread what he said --Blue.rellik 11:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::What's the problem? Okay, I make a change: ,so Intensity doesn't help the SoJ. Are we clear?-- CorCaspian11:54, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::There's 2 SoJ's. You're talking about Signet of Judgment, while he was talking about Shield of Judgment. This whole conversation is 6 months old anyway. --Macros 11:58, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Progression Do we need data of this kind ? : Why is this listed For 15 seconds, your Spells deal 15...23% more damage. when in fact it goes up to 25%? :You don't seriously think that do you? Go have a look at every other skill in the game. --Kale Ironfist 05:24, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::He has a credible arguement, but if I'm not mistaken you are taking it with a skill progression similar to normal skills, which is 0 to whatever the highest skill rank can be achieved under ordinary circumstances (no runes, normal mode, etc.) am I correct? Matrim 15:50, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::I'd say what he said made sense, because with other skills, the max attribute you can get without 'buffing' is 12. But I can't really see why rank 9 and 10 are considered 'buffing' here. Can be that it's because they are only accessible in HM. Still, it's strange. —[Adul] 15:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::No it isn't. In normal mode you can only reach castellan, which in normal mode is the title maxed. Therefore, they make the progression go up to that, like with the normal attribute scale. Since you can improve attributes by headgear and runes, this one's bonus is gotten in hard mode from getting the extra sunspear points. So it's not strange at all. 80.193.19.209 15:09, 18 June 2007 (CDT) DoA Farming So together with Lightbringer rank 8 (5% * 8) +40% dmg boost and Intensity +25% dmg boost farming DoA will be as easy as never before. Or I am missing something here? 80.89.53.119 08:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :The obvious fact that everything PvE will be as easy as never before. ;) 134.130.4.46 14:18, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Shit why were the ele skills nerfed? this is only useful on AP nuking and sliver farming now. i wouldnt have minded 10/30 or 15/45 but 10/45 is rediculous. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:04, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :So that you don't have a perma-damage boost. Use it sparingly for when you really need the extra damage. --Kale Ironfist 20:08, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::Then it becomes a complete and utter waste of a skill slot. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:15, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :um ya just use your head. witha 20% enchant item ts 12 seconds. if u cant pull off even 3 good spells in that time you need to put away your tripple echo meteor shower build lol. ::so, lets say you cast 6 spells in those 11.25 seconds at 100 damage each. You've got 180 more damage from this spell under these extremely favourable circumstances. On a 45 second recharge, meaning this skill is adding 4 dps. Shit is a word I'd use too. Phool 03:08, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, they hit it hard with the nerf-bat, but the Meteor Shower → Intensity → ADoT → ADOT → nuke skill chain still works. There's also Glyph of Renewal, Mantra of Recall and Serpent's Quickness. -- Gordon Ecker 20:09, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The only builds I would use this in now are Assassin's Promise general pve builds an Shadow Form solo builds. Phool 07:28, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: Yes, i've been vanquishing with a Promise Nuker and it works fine. Glyph of Sac, MS, teinai's heat (i carry around a earth ele to help KD them and 2 mms to bodyblock, before u say "scatter"). then hit intensity right as the MS and teinai start hitting, then promise and liquid flame + immolate spam until they drop. It's pretty effective. I can then repeat the chain as many times as I want. I don't HAVE to recast intensity of the target isnt that hard to kill, but it does help :). But outside of Promise builds the skill is definitely not worth it. I wouldnt waste a slot for it in DoA ! NightAngel 14:57, 25 June 2007 (CDT) use Frankly, 12/45 seconds for a small boost just isn't worth it, IMO. It might, however, have a use on an Me/E MoR nuker. 12/22-23 seconds (how does the game round that?), combined with +1 to attributes, and you could have something. Still nothing to write home about, but could find a little niche. Reason.decrystallized 12:40, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Should work great for an Assassin's Promise nuker. Should be able to keep Intensity up almost continually. Aubee91 15:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Using Glyph of Renewal helps as well. --Thervold 13:24, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::So does an Enchanting mod. (T/ ) 12:38, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::That's why he said 12/45 and not 10/45Zulu Inuoe 18:27, 22 July 2007 (CDT) EDIT: Forgot to Log In Obviously Intensity would work best on spam builds, things like Starburst>Inferno>Flame Burst>Liquid Flame or Mindblast>Liquid Flame>Glowing Gaze that sort of thing. --BeeD 23:08, 4 July 2007 (CDT) lame Humm, wouldn't increasing the cost to 10 or making it usable on Eles only be a nerf and not an improvement? I guess if "All of the Above" were done then that would be alright. (T/ ) 12:38, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :There ya go. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:23, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's not actually LAME, just very restricted in use as is true for many other viable skills which are strong in their niches. Phool 18:25, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::I consider something that works in 2/XXX builds lame - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:25, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::skills are balanced around the best ways to use them, not the worst, for obvious reasons. Phool 07:15, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::::adjusting the recharge would do nothing to those builds and help all the rest =) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:08, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::true enough. But this skill has such a boring mechanic if it's a strong stand alone skill... Phool 18:47, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::: THIS IS A PVE SKILL. STUPID TO NERF. ARE YOU GLAD, ANET, THAT NO ONE USES IT?!?!? But seriously make it only useable by elementalist (elemental attributes get % dmg bonus). But in my opinion you should only be able to use pve skills only of your primary and secondary in the first place... --Lann 20:03, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Obviously a Elementalist homer would bring this up. But of course if that homer was using necros as a secondary, he definitely won't propose that the skill Necrosis be changed. Weapon Spells? Does this affect skills like Conjure Frost or Conjure Flame as well? -- Wiking 08:17, 2 July 2007 (CDT) *Yes it does my friend. -- Wiking 13:54, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Only for the duration intensity is on. Bad Icon - Needs Change Having almost 1/4 of the icon the color black is not a good idea for any skill. At a quick glance, you feel like it's always only 3/4 recharged. :nope. =) its fine 67.162.10.70 08:42, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::The funny thing is multiple people have mentioned the bad icon yet Whirlwind Attack had it's icon changed out of nowhere for no reason 0_o P A R A S I T I C 20:37, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Mo/E Usage Hahah, it works with Smiting Prayers to boost armor-ignoring damage! Ray of Judgment and Spear of Light dealing ~150 damage...300+ to undead...lolz. (T/ ) 14:54, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Picture Is the guy actually.. Vomiting? Did Anet think it meant something else? Like those Outdated Kappas, heh. PS: I think the only good usage for this is Sliver Armor farming. : I would assume that either the guy in the picture is gasping because of an "intense" heat, or is roaring a battle cry in an "intense" battle. Leeroythefeared 18:29, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Nah, you're both crazy. He's belching fire --Gimmethegepgun 18:38, 29 July 2007 (CDT) how do u get this skill? :Get Sunspear Rank 1 and talk to any of those listed hero skill trainers so long as you have a Hero Skill Point. You can change a Skill Point to a Hero Skill Point for 1 platinum if you don't have any left. --Kale Ironfist I mean how does ur char get it? i dont mean ur heroes :That IS how your character gets it. Hero skill trainers don't teach the skill to your heroes, it gives YOU the skill and unlocks it for your account, which makes it so heroes can use that skill. On the same note, heroes can't use this because it doesn't unlock it for your account, it just give syou the skill --Gimmethegepgun 17:11, 17 August 2007 (CDT) I first looked that she pukes :D IMA FIRING MAH LAZOR! Hexes I tested this on Rising Bile, Icy Veins, and Putrid Bile and it increased the damage from these skills but only when the enchantment was activated. So you would have to apply these skills, then use the enchantment before they go off for it to increase their damage. 18:51, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Idea Speaking of hexes, that'd be hilarious if this got changed to a hex and for 10 seconds they take x more damage. with a whole team attacking a singe guy such as a boss they would get slaughtered.--68.146.25.147 15:29, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Check the asura scan skill it does just that--Chris1645 21:36, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Not only that, but it would nerf this skill even more. --Swift Thief 21:02, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Asuran Scan only affects your attacks. And it doesn't even affect spells. So its only really worth it if you're a non-caster non-tank in the group, which is usually a bad idea. Chu 03:31, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::Read the bug on its page. –Ichigo724 05:38, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::Still, it doesn't affect spells. Chu 00:01, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Stacking Does this skill stack with other Skills that increase damage (like Ebon Battle Standard of Honor and Asuran Scan)? :Yes. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Does it increase the damage of Battle Standard of Honor? --Macros 01:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Old thread, but this bears mention for anyone reading up on the skill. Intensity will not stack with Asuran Scan, as they affect two different things. Scan boosts attacks, while Intensity boosts spells. No spells are attacks. Mr J 03:37, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::False! Snowball is both an attack and a spell. :D 05:28, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::...which can't be used with any normal skills, but I won't tell if you won't. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I was debating if I should mention that, but felt that given the fact you can never be in the position to use Snowball while enchanted with Intensity, I selected to ignore that part ;) And, to play devil's advocate, are there actually any other support for Snowball being an attack other than Ice Breaker triggering on it? If not, it might just be Ice Breaker using a simplifying wording... Mr J 01:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC)